


A Brigid Warrior’s Lullaby

by brooklynapple



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Heartwarming fluff, comforting a child in a thunderstorm, dorothea and petra's daughter juniper, family scene, traditional brigid stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynapple/pseuds/brooklynapple
Summary: Dorothea and Petra's daughter Juniper is frightened in the middle of the night by a thunderstorm. Petra tells her a traditional Brigid tale to help overcome her fear.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	A Brigid Warrior’s Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Dorothea and Petra's adorable daughter Juniper Arnault Macneary was created by Gabs/@homusatan. You can see art of this precious family [here](https://twitter.com/homusatan/status/1198429594501734403).

It’s not the sudden flash of lighting or the bone-deep rumble of thunder that jars Dorothea awake in the middle of the night, sitting up in the bed next to Petra as the tropical thunderstorm rages over the island of Brigid. It’s not even the thick, static electrical buildup between her fingers as her innate thunder magic, seldom used now, resonates with the power of the storm. 

Dorothea is attuned to a different force of nature these days, one which comes padding into the bedroom with wide eyes and a tear-stained face after her plaintive cries have woken up her mother. 

“Mama, I can’t sleep! The Thorons are too scary!”

Juniper Arnault Macneary, five years old and the pride and joy of the Brigid royal family, runs into her mother’s waiting arms, dragging her toy spear and rabbit stuffie along with her. 

“Dear heart, those aren’t thorons, it’s just thunder. There’s a storm outside! It’s very loud and ferocious, just like you, but it won’t hurt you.” She pulls the gangly five year old into her lap and kisses her tousled auburn-brown hair.

By now Petra is also awake, sitting up to smile sleepily at her wife and daughter. “It is true, little rabbit, these storms are a gift that Caillech is giving to our island in the rainy season. Have I told you the story?”

Juniper shakes her head, peering over her mother’s shoulder. “No mamaí, can I hear it?”

“Of course my love, but you must come to the window with me, and bring your spear.” Taking a deep breath for bravery, Juniper slides down from Dorothea’s lap and walks toward the window on Petra’s side of the bed, brandishing the spear ahead of her. Petra stands and stretches, then joins her daughter at the window, hands on her shoulders. 

“Hmm, I don’t think I’ve heard this one either. Mind if I listen?” Dorothea pads over to the window and places a kiss on the back of Petra’s neck.

The window opens onto a view of the sea, choppy and wild in the summer storm. Periodic bolts of lightning arc down into the water, lighting up the night sky and illuminating the faces of the royal family watching from their bedroom. A heartbeat after the flash, the thunder rolls over them, loud enough to rattle the rain-spattered glass.

“Those are the mighty spears of Caillech, she who speaks to the ancestors and controls the weather. A very powerful spirit of Brigid.” Petra’s voice isn’t loud, but it carries easily over the storm. 

“Long ago, our island was threatened by a great army that sailed from the east in many ships. Lookouts on our tallest mountain saw them approaching, and knew that we did not have enough ships of our own to keep them back. Nonetheless, our warriors prepared for battle, and our small fleet made ready, for we will always be defending Brigid pride, even against the worst of odds.”

“The queen of Brigid during that time, whose name we are now no longer remembering, went to the mountain to see the ships for herself. She knew that our warriors and ships alone could not be overcoming the enemy army, and so she prayed to Caillech for help and guidance. The noontime sun was overhead when she began her prayers, but by the late afternoon the sun could not be seen, and dark storm clouds had gathered.”

“By evening, as the enemy ships were nearing the shore, a great storm was sweeping over the island. The winds were so fierce that they drove the enemy ships back, and the rain was so strong that it soaked their sails and caused their hands to be slipping on the oars. And then Caillech began to throw her spears.” As if on cue, another bolt of lightning hit the water outside and Juniper started, having forgotten the storm while listening raptly to her mamaí. 

“One by one, bolts of lighting fell from the sky, each one striking an enemy ship. The storm lasted the entire night, and it was not until Grian, the spirit of the sun, rose the next morning that the thunder and rain stopped.”

“The queen looked out over the water and saw that no enemy ships were left. Caillech’s spears had defeated them all. The hearts of the Brigid people were full of victory, and since that time we have been knowing that the storms that visit our island are a gift from Caillech, reminding us that her spears are ready to burn our enemies!”

Petra grins with fierce pride at her daughter, and Dorothea smiles at the awe on Juniper’s face as the tiny princess looks from her warrior mother to the storm still raging outside. Another lightning bolt hits the water, and instead of gasping in fear, she raises her toy spear over her head and yells a Brigid battle cry. Petra laughs and scoops her up in her arms. “That’s my brave little rabbit! With strong warriors like you, and Caillech watching over us, Brigid will never be needing to fear again!”

Juniper’s answering giggle is interrupted by a yawn. “Even brave warriors need to sleep.” Dorothea says solemnly, eyes twinkling. She takes Juniper out of Petra’s arms and kisses her cheek. “Are you ready to go back to your room and have mama sing you a lullaby?”

“Yes mama, now I know the thunder isn’t scary anymore. Will you sing me ‘Seoithín, Seo Hó’?”

“Of course, dear heart.” They depart down the hall to Juniper’s room, Dorothea softly humming the opening notes of the song.

She returns a short while later, tired but smiling. Petra is waiting up for her, sitting up in bed and gazing out at the storm.

“She’s sound asleep, with her spear on one side and her rabbit on the other.” She laughs softly. “That was a beautiful story you told, my love. I’m sure she’ll tell it to all of her friends tomorrow. I’ll never tire of hearing all of the traditional stories and tales of Brigid and its spirits. They’re every bit as exciting as the operas I used to perform.” She snuggles into bed next to her wife. 

“Are you ever missing it? The opera, the big cities, Fodlan?” Petra wraps her arms around Dorothea and kisses her forehead. “You are having a very different life here in Brigid. I know you are very happy here with our daughter, our family, but I also know what it is like to be far from one’s home of birth.”

Dorothea leans in to kiss Petra tenderly. “Sweetheart, every time you ask this question, my answer will be the same. Honestly, the opera and Enbarr and even the war seem like a long lifetime ago. Whatever small things I might miss from Fodlan, they’re nothing compared to the life I have here with you and Juniper.” She brushes her fingertips across her wife’s cheek. “This is the life I always wanted, one that the orphan girl on the streets never dared to dream she could have. I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” 

Petra’s answering smile rivals the lightning outside in its brilliance. “I know I am asking this many times, but it fills my heart with gladness to know that you are so happy here in Brigid. You and Juniper are my light and my heart, I hope you are knowing that.”

“Of course I know it, and I never get tired of hearing you say it. You know I feel the same way.” Dorothea gives Petra one more kiss and snuggles under the light blanket with a yawn. “And now my love, it’s past time to sleep. May Caillech watch over us for the rest of the night, as I’m sure Juniper will be up bright and early as always.” Lulled by the patter of rain against the windows and the receding rumble of thunder, they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Caillech and Grian are ancient Irish female deities - Caillech is "a creator deity, a weather deity, and an ancestor deity", while the name Grian literally means "sun". The lullaby that Dorothea sings is a traditional Irish lullaby. You can listen to it [here](https://mayarecordings.bandcamp.com/track/seoith-n-se) and read the lyrics and their translation [here](https://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=3482)


End file.
